CheerS
"CheerS" is the ending theme for the anime adaptation of Cells at Work!. It is performed by ClariS music group. __TOC__ Lyrics Kanji= 君らしいペースで　さあ　歩こうよ あつい陽の下　汗をかいたら 冷たい水を届けるよ 寒さに震えて　風邪を引いたら 元気の魔法をとなえるよ ひとりひとりが 違うカタチで 同じ日を生きてる Happy Good Day 君に向かってエール 満点じゃなくても It’s Okay, All Okay だから Happy Good Day 大きな声でフレー 少し転んでも All Okay 笑って　じゃあね　また明日 昨日がくれた今を未来へ 君らしいペースで届けてよ なぜか眠れない　真っ暗な夜は 星が綺麗に見えるでしょう 月が照らす空隣に座って 君の話をきかせてよ 誰も彼もが 違うココロを 重ね合って生きてる Happy Good Day 夜の向こうにエール 今は暗くても It’s Okay, All Okay いつか Happy Good Day 光射すようにフレー たとえ雨でも All Okay 笑って　虹がかかる明日 まだつぼみのままの未来を 君らしいペースで　咲かせようよ Happy Good Day 君がくれるエール いつも響いてる It’s Okay, All Okay だから Happy Good Day 言葉以上のフレー 目に見えなくても It’s Okay, All Okay Happy Good Day 君に向かってエール 奏で合うエール It’s Okay, All Okay ほらね Happy Good Day 大きな声でフレー 何度転んでも All Okay 笑って　じゃあね　また明日 まだ誰も知らない未来へ 君らしいペースで　踏み出そうよ |-| Romaji (TV Size)= kimi rashii PACE de saa arukou yo atsui hi no shita ase wo kaitara tsumetai mizu wo todokeru yo samusa ni furuete kaze wo hiitara genki no mahou wo tonaeru yo hitori hitori ga chigau katachi de onaji hi wo ikiteru HAPPY GOOD DAY kimi ni mukatte YELL manten janakutemo IT'S OKAY, ALL OKAY dakara HAPPY GOOD DAY ookina koe de HOORAY sukoshi korondemo ALL OKAY waratte jaane mata ashita kinou ga kureta ima wo mirai e kimi rashii PACE de todokete yo TV Size Romaji and English translation by Aniplex of America |-| English (TV Size)= At your own pace, Come on, let's walk If you're sweating under the scorching sun I'll bring you some cold water If you're shivering and catch a cold I'll cast a spell to make you feel better Each and every one of us In our own special way Is living the same day Happy good day This is a cheer for you You don't have to get an A It's okay, all okay And so, happy good day Shout it out loud and clear, "Hooray!" Even if you stumble All okay Just smile See you! See you tomorrow Take the "now" that "yesterday" gave us And deliver it at your own pace |-| Romaji (Full)= Kimi rashii PACE de saa arukou yo Atsui hi no shita ase wo kaitara Tsumetai mizu wo todokeru yo Samusa ni furuete kaze wo hiitara Genki no mahou wo tonaeru yo Hitori hitori ga Chigau katachi de Onaji hi wo ikiteru HAPPY GOOD DAY Kimi ni mukatte YELL Manten janakutemo IT'S OKAY, ALL OKAY Dakara HAPPY GOOD DAY Ookina koe de HOORAY Sukoshi korondemo ALL OKAY Waratte jaane mata ashita Kinou ga kureta ima wo mirai e Kimi rashii PACE de todokete yo Nazeka nemurenai Makkura na yoru wa Hoshi ga kirei ni Mieru deshou Tsuki ga terasu sora Tonari ni suwatte Kimi no hanashi wo kikasete yo Dare mo kare mo ga Chigau KOKORO wo Kasaneatte ikiteru Happy Good Day Yoru no mukou de EERU Ima wa kurakute mo It's Okay, All Okay Itsuka Happy Good Day Hikari sasu no FUREE Tatoe ame demo All Okay Waratte Niji ga kakaru ashita Mada tsubomi no mama no mirai wo Kimi rashii PEESU de Sakaseyou yo Happy Good Day Kimi ga kureru EERU Itsumo hibiiteru It's Okay, All Okay Dakara Happy Good Day Kotoba ijou no FUREE Me ni mienakute mo It's Okay, All Okay Happy Good Day Kimi ni mukatte EERU Kanadeau EERU It's Okay, All Okay Hora ne Happy Good Day Ookina koe de FUREE Nando koronde mo All Okay Waratte Jaa ne mata ashita Mada dare mo shiranai mirai e Kimi rashii PEESU de Fumidasou yo Gallery Images CheerS Limited.jpg|The limited edition CD+DVD cover. CheerS Anime Limited.jpg|The anime limited edition CD+DVD cover. Videos ClariS 『CheerS』MusicVideo(Short Ver.)|CheerS (Music Video) References External links * on Spotify es:CheerS Category:Songs